


Mr. Heyman

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is a teacher who is in charge of a science class after his close colleague falls ill. He has a crush though on of the students who always seems to be alone and occasionally shows up to class with bruises. Joel takes notice when Ray comes to class with a black eye and finds out Ray’s been bullied. Taking this into account Joel makes Ray sit beside him on the bus to the science departments annual trip to the zoo. Joel stays close to Ray and all seems fine until Ray makes a very suggestive request that may drive Joel over the edge with his little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright class, tomorrow we are going to the zoo and of course I will be taking you because Mr. Stucky is still away on sick leave.” Joel says as he write more of the notes the full time teacher left behind.  
A few cheers are heard behind him over the loud murmur of talking  
Joel is an economics teacher but when his close colleague Mr. Stucky got sick Joel decided to take over his fourth period class till he got better.

“I’m still taking permission forms till the end of class; I’m looks mostly at you Liam South, Betty Chang, Finn Irons and Ray Narvaez “ Joel says “Also Ray, I have to speak to you after class.”

A few cat calls ring in the room and makes Ray look back to his book.

Joel noticed Ray more than he did his other students, Ray didn’t talk much but when he did it sometimes made Joel scramble through his notes to find a way to understand what the younger boy had said. There was also something else Joel noticed; Ray had bruises everywhere, littering up and down his arms. Joel passed it as the kid begin a spaz until he caught sight of the student today, a dark bruise marking his cheek and stretching up to under his eye.

Joel rolls his eyes and says “C’mon act more mature.”  
He carries on with the class and tells the class to take notes, class goes by in an unimportant blur until the bell rings signalling the end of the day.  
Everyone springs up from their plastic seats and grabs their bags behind them and before Joel can blink an eye all of them are piling out the door, except for Ray.  
Ray stays behind and let’s out a sigh once the last student makes his way out the class door.  
“Ray.” Joel says.

“Yes sir?” Ray replies looking up from his book, exposing the bruised flesh on his cheek.  
Joel feels his chest tighten a bit; Joel liked the boy in a love kind of way, he knew it was wrong but something drew him to Ray but kept it buried so far inside of him as he did other things that it would never surface but it did; it did anytime Ray spoke directly to the older man.  
“Are you alright?” Joel asks.  
“Yes Mr. Heyman, I’m great actually.” Ray says plastering a fake smile.  
“Bullshit Ray you have a fist sized bruise on your face, you’re not okay. Please tell me what’s going on.” Joel says going from behind the table and to the younger man.  
Ray looks away from Joel and back to his book, his eyes glazing over with tears.

“It’s.. It’s.. It’s…” Ray repeats.  
“It’s what Ray? If you say ‘it’s fine’ I will fail you, please just tell me.” Joel says sitting on Ray’s desk and doing to bold move of putting his hand on Ray’s wrist where a bruise is fading from.  
Ray looks at his wrist where Joel’s hand is then looking back up at Joel “I’m getting beat up everyday and I can’t take it anymore!”

Ray clenches his fists and tears stream from his eyes.

“I don’t know what to do Mr. Heyman, it’s everyday and they laugh and yell things at me all the goddamn time!” Ray shouts.  
Joel lets go of the younger man’s wrist and goes beside him, kneeling beside him. He rubs the younger man’s shoulder and says “Ray, look at me.”

Ray reluctantly looks at Joel and asks “What?”

“If you’re coming on that trip tomorrow do you want me to stay with you on the bus so you don’t get seated with them?” Joel asks looking at Ray.  
Ray nods and uses his other arm to wipe his eyes and nose as if he were a child.  
“I’d like that a lot sir. I really would.” Ray weakly says.  
Joel rises and pats the younger man on his hoodie covered arm and ruffles his hair.  
Joel goes back to the table and watches Ray grab his things, with a few stray tears going down his face. Joel feels bad for the boy and would feel worse if he were to take advantage of his state in a relationship sort of way, he feels the feelings bubble up and buries them away them while the younger boy is still in the room.

“Sir, I have the form.” Ray says.

“Bring it here.” Joel says outstretching his hand.  
Ray goes over and hands him the permission form and the money for it.

“Ray this is only eight fifty, you needed to bring in ten dollars.” Joel states looking at the younger man.  
“I didn’t have a lunch today, they other guys kind of took it from me on my way to school.” Ray admits looking down at his worn shoes.

“I see.” Joel says clasping his hand around the money.

“I’m sorry sir, I get if I’m not allowed on the trip.” Ray says still looking down.  
“I’ll give the extra one fifty but you owe me that money, okay?” Joel suggests.

Ray looks up at Joel and nods “Yes sir.”

“Alright now get out of here kid, don’t you have homework or something?” Joel asks.

Ray goes to the door quickly and looks back at Joel.  
“Sir, people say you have a crush on me, is that true?” He asks.  
Joel freezes up and bites his lips as a million questions flash through his mind like a lightning storm.  
“No.” He finally gets out “Those are people trying to mess with you, also you’re too good for me Ray.” then nervously chuckles.  
Ray nods and wipes his eyes before leaving the classroom.  
Once the door is shut firmly Joel let’s out a sigh and looks down at his black pants.  
“Fuck.” He groans.  
Joel couldn’t understand why he was attracted to this kid, the innocence, his short dark hair, his glasses or maybe it was the school boy uniform that made him look older and made Joel’s crush less creepy until reality hits him as soon as he walks into the building.

Joel groans and sits in his chair and spins around for a bit before starting to grade papers of a recent assignment he gave out to the class that he said was worth a big chunk of their mark.  
Joel’s mind wanders to the boy with the glasses and hopes that Ray didn’t take any of what he said the wrong and creepy way.

The next morning the class is in the room, all ready for a day at the zoo and away from all their classes. Every student took the opportunity to get out of uniform and wear their normal clothes; including Joel.  
‘Alright class, who’s ready for today?” Joel asks, standing in front of the class.  
Tired cheers fill the quiet room.  
“Alright then.” Joel yawns “Unlike the other classes you won’t have homework based off today’s trip.”  
Ray looks up at Joel and a small smile appears on his lips. He may be a bit of a bookworm but he didn’t like homework like everyone else.  
Joel smiles back a little bit and continues “When we go to the quad I want you all to try to keep quiet because it’s not even nine o’clock yet.”  
Some people nod and the rest seem to be in a semi-awake state.  
The PA turns on with a little noise and says “Can the science department please board the buses at this time.”  
Everyone gets up in a semi loud chatter and start to head for the door.  
Joel locks the door of the room and notices Ray looking around in fear, as if his own shadow were going to jump out and attack him.  
Joel steps longer steps to reach the boy quicker and grabs his shoulder once he’s close enough.  
Ray turns around quickly with a scared expression and a small yelp.  
“I’m sorry about that Ray.” Joel apologizes.  
“It’s alright sir.” Ray responds with an added nod.  
Joel’s hand lingers on the younger boy’s shoulder.  
Ray steps closer to Joel and a blush spreads through him, making his bruises look darker. He mumbles something before leaning in and kissing Joel on the lips.  
Before Joel could enjoy the kiss Ray steps back and looks at Joel one last time before running away from Joel.

He can feel his heart stop and the electricity running through him starting it back up.  
Joel looks off to where Ray ran away to and goes to the quad.  
He reaches the quad and can’t find Ray anywhere but gets the attendance in his hand.He lets out a sigh.  
The chatter in the quad is louder than the buses outside.  
“Alright my class! I’m going to do the attendance!” Joel shouts, his throat a little bit raspy and his head still spinning from Ray’s kiss.  
He reads off the names, then he gets to Ray’s name and he doesn’t say ‘here’  
“Ray! Ray Narvaez!” Joel calls “Where are you?”

A few people chuckle.  
Joel marks him absent and continues the attendance before going off to find Ray.  
He starts to walk the halls and Ray is nowhere to be seen.  
Joel goes downstairs and down more hallways until he finds Ray by a row of blue lockers right by the art room with his glasses beside him and his head in his hands.  
Joel approaches slowly and sits beside Ray, leaving room for his glasses.  
Ray looks up with red eyes at Joel.  
“Look kid-” Joel starts.  
“I’m sorry sir.” Ray cuts in.  
Joel drapes an arm over the kid and replies “It’s okay, I bet it happens to Mr. Stucky all the time.”

Ray chuckles.  
Let’s just say Mr. Stucky is no Joel Heyman.  
Ray picks up his glasses and puts them on then moves closer to Joel.  
“I forgot how nice you look today.” Ray says giving him a smile.  
“That’s your pick up line?” Joel asks.  
Joel looks at what he’s wearing, a baggy hoodie from the local college and jeans then looks at what Ray’s wearing; plain grey shirt and camo shorts.  
“So do you kid, don’t worry.” Joel jokes ruffling Ray’s hair.  
Ray rubs his eyes and gives Joel another smile.  
Joel leans in and gives Ray a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
Ray pulls away and then kisses Joel on the lips firmly.  
It only lasts a few seconds before they pull away and look at each other.  
“Sir.” Ray breaths out.  
Joel’s face goes red and says “I’m so sorry Ray.” then is about to get up.  
Ray grabs one of Joel’s sleeves and says “Please don’t run away, I’m tired of people running away.”

Joel feels a tightness in his chest then says “Who says I was running away?” then adds a smile.  
He grabs Ray’s arms and helps him up.  
Ray looks up and Joel and says “Thank you sir.”

“It’s Joel, and let’s go kid.” Joel replies.  
“Okay si- Joel.” Ray smiles.  
Ray walks a head and towards to quad with Joel trailing behind him.  
Deep inside of him Joel knows what he’s doing is wrong in the eyes of everyone but Ray will be eighteen soon enough if not already, he was teaching grade twelve science after all. He knows he just dug his own grave and has to hid it till Ray blows out those eighteen candles then he’s safe from prison time. He feels happy, a sense of joy kissing the younger man and he assumes Ray doesn’t mind either.  
Joel knows the risks and maybe just maybe he’ll be willing to take them with Ray. Maybe this time in Joel’s life he’ll let his emotions take control of the situation. He just hopes it doesn’t blow up in his goddamn face.  
They end up at the quad and the buses are all ready to go. When they get on some kids make some comments about the two of them but Joel blocks them out and sits down.  
Ray sits beside him on the outside of the seat and looks over to Joel then says “It’s going to be a long trip.”

“It’ll be nice kid don’t worry, I promise you won’t get eaten.” Joel jokes giving him a smirk.  
Ray chuckles and smiles.  
Joel has the urge to kiss him but with all eyes on him it might not be best to do that right now but maybe he’ll get the younger man alone and steal a few kisses that don’t last about five seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray sits on the bus and looks out the small window.

”So Ray what do you do for fun?” Joel asks.

Ray looks over to Joel and replies “Not too much, well nothing too intresting.”

”There’s must be something kid.” Joel says.

Ray feels eyes on the back of his head and swallows.

”I play video games and read but mostly I play video games.” Ray relies shifting a bit just to get those eyes off of him.

Joel notices the shift and the odd look on the younger man’s face.

”Are you okay Ray?” He asks.

Ray turns to Joel and replies “Yeah, I feel fine.”

”Are you sure?” Joel asks.

Ray nods.

”Just tell me what the hell is going on.” Joel says looking at Ray.  
Ray bites his lip and admits “Some of those guys keep staring at me, I know it’s them.”

Joel grabs Ray’s hand and says “Don’t worry about it Ray, don’t let them get to you. I’m here, alright?”

Ray nods and a small smile forms on his lips.  
“Okay Joel.” Ray smiles.  
“Call me sir when we’re around others, so people don’t get suspicious.” Joel corrects.  
“Does this mean I’ll be seeing you alone?” Ray asks quietly.  
Joel nods and replies “Only if you want to kid.”  
Ray’s smile becoming wider and he whispers “I’d really like that.”

“So what do you like, kid?” Joel asks getting back to his original question  
“Video games and book, and also your class.” Ray replies shyly.  
“I know someone who works with video game stuff, sometimes I help but your class is more of a handful than my other two classes.” Joel remarks “So what games do you like?”

“Any games really, I like earning the achievements.” Ray replies.  
“Maybe we’ll play head to head sometime.”

“I only have one controller.” Ray remarks.  
“Well I guess you’re coming over to my hole-in-the-wall place.” Joel whispers with a wink “But I live with this other guy, his name is Geoff but he’s leaving soon to move in with his girlfriend who is pretty damn awesome.”  
“Is he nice?” Ray asks meekly.  
“Define nice.” Joel chuckles.  
They arrive at the zoo and Ray looks like a kid at Christmas time as he stares out the window.  
Joel smirks and looks out the window too as they pull up.  
Once they come to a full stop and loud chatter erupts and Joel stands up.  
“Alright everyone, off the bus!” He shouts.  
Students get up and file out of the bus to the entrance with Ray coming out last.  
They all enter the zoo and crowd around Joel, Ray being outside the crowd.  
“Alright, we’re going to meet here in five hours for lunch so be on time!” Joel shouts.  
A few cheers erupt and everyone dispersed except for Ray.  
Ray grabs Joel’s sleeve and they start to walk around the zoo.  
“Thanks for coming with me.” Ray smiles.  
“It’s alright, I have to make sure you don’t get beat up.” Joel smirks.  
“You just like kissing.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel ignores Ray’s response and asks “Where do you want to go?”  
“Let’s wander around.” Ray smiles.  
“Have you ever been here?” Joel asks.  
Ray nods his head in a no “I’ve never been here.”

“Well I know a fun place we can go.”

Ray holds Joel’s sleeve as if he were a child.  
Joel leads him to the kids area and to where there are little bunnies.

“We walked here to see bunnies?” Ray asks.  
“Just watch.” Joel says before walking away from Ray to a small dispenser.  
He puts twenty five cents in the machine and some pellets come out. He walks back to Ray and hands him the pellets.  
“Crouch down and they’ll come to you.” Joel smiles.  
Ray crouches down and a few bunnies goes to him.

A small brown one, a black and white one and a white one. They nibble on the pellets.  
Joel turns around to make sure the other students aren’t terrorizing the other visitors.  
He notices a few of his students climbing a fence. He turns back to Ray before going after those kids. He gets to the fence and the kids are having a climbing contest.  
“Hey! Get down from there!” He yells.  
“C’mon sir, have some fun!” One of the kids yell.  
“C’mon just get down!” Joel yells back really wanting to go back to Ray and the cute bunnies.

“Shouldn’t you be with that fag Ray?” One of them asks.

“Yeah are you two fucking?” The other one asks.  
“Don’t call him a fag! And no I’m not fucking him, just get down!” Joel yells.  
The two guys yell some profanity and Joel just keeps telling them to get their asses down because his patience is wearing thin.  
The two kids get down and call Joel an ‘old man’ before walking off.  
Joel walks back around to see if everything else is okay.  
Then he hears someone yelling and he dashes off to the source of the noise.  
“Sir!” The person yells and then it all clicks for Joel.  
It was Ray and he was calling for Joel.  
Joel attempts to run as fast as his old legs can take him.  
He stops when he gets back to the bunnies and sees something that makes him regret going to get those boys off the fence.  
Three boys kicking a crying Ray with spit on his face and a bleeding cut down his arm.  
Joel feels rage swell up in him.  
“Get off of him!” Joel shouts.  
All eyes are on him but Joel only sees red and the crying young boy on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Joel finds himself holding on to a boys back, the one Joel assumed was the leader.

”Let him be.” He hisses in the young man’s ear.

”Why? He’s just a little fag.” The young man hisses back. “I know he likes stuff up the ass.”

Joel turns him around by the front of his shirt.

”Just leave him be.” Joel says in a sickly calm tone.

”Alright, just calm down there, sir.” The younger man says holding his arms up in defense.

Joel drops the boy and the others back off.

”We meant no harm there, Sir.” Another one of the boys slips in. “Right, Ray?”

Ray weakly says. “Yeah, no harm.”

”No harm my ass.” Joel growls.

The boys back off slowly before they run off.

"You better run off. You fucking idiots." Joel snaps before turning his attention to Ray.

He steps closer to Ray who is still on the ground, Ray weakly gets upwards and rests against the low fence where the bunnies are.

”I’m so sorry, Ray.” Joel apologizes.

He sits beside Ray and takes his hand.

”I’m fine, sir.” Ray lies.

Joel notices Ray’s split lip. He takes his hoodie sleeve and covers Ray’s bottom lip with it.

”Here.”

They sit there until Joel takes his sleeve covered arm off of Ray’s bottom lip.

Joel looks at Ray and leans over to quickly kisses him.

”I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Joel apologizes again.

”Don’t worry about it, Joel, it’s not a big deal.” Ray comforts.

”It’s a big deal, Ray, you’re getting hurt.” Joel responds, a look of concern starting to form.

He wraps his arms delicately around the younger man and then says: “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Ray nods and starts to get up with Joel supporting him.

They start on their way to the first aid office.

”What happened to you, Ray?” Joel asks on the way.

”I was feeding the rabbits when they came up behind me. They called me names and I ignored them then it got violent. They pushed me over and one got on top of me and started to punch and I told them to stop but they didn’t listen. It only got worse so I screamed and hoped that you’d come back and you did; you came back.” Ray explains.  
Joel nods and tightens his grip on the younger man’s shoulder then says “We need to end this, they’re hurting you.”

“I’m so sorry, sir. I’m so so sorry.” Ray mumbles.  
“Why the fuck are you sorry?” Joel asks.  
“Well maybe if I didn’t exist, they wouldn’t have beaten me up.” Ray responds, his voice low.  
Ray clenches his fists then unclenches them as blood runs down his forearm.  
Joel presses his hoodie sleeve over the cut and continues on to the clinic.  
“Don’t you dare say that.” Joel growls.  
“Say what?” Ray challenges.  
“That you shouldn’t exist.” Joel responds, his voice low.  
“Why because it’s true.” Ray replies with tears starting to stream down his face.  
Joel stops and takes his sleeve off the wound before putting his hands on Ray’s shoulder.  
“Look at me.” He growls.

Ray’s dark eyes meet Joel’s and Joel continues “Please don’t ever say that about yourself, you’re amazing and you shouldn’t feel like shit.”

Joel rubs Ray’s cheek before saying “Let’s get you cleaned up okay?”

Ray nods and Joel helps Ray to the clinic.  
They get into the clinic and they take him right away because of large cut on Ray’s arm and Joel waits by the receptionist’s desk.  
He paces around a bit before the receptionist with an odd nose tells him to sit down.

Joel looks around, white walls, tiled floors, a wooden receptionist desk, framed pictures of animals line the walls, and a large fish tank is what covers an otherwise bare entrance.

No one else is there but himself and the receptionist, an old man with an odd nose and withering white hair.

After about forty five more minutes pass and Ray comes out with a massive bandage on his arm and a bag of ice on his side.

”Yes Mr.Heyman, you must be the teacher of this boy?” a lady dressed in a lab coat, questions.

”Yes ma’am.” Joel nods.

”Ray here will be fine and the cut on his forearm and elbow are not serious but was inflicted by broken glass that was already on the ground to begin with so we had to extract the shards of glass from his arm.” She explains “I will leave the decision of an accident or someone did this to him up to you, he won’t tell me anything but the bruises on his ribs do show someone did kick him repeatedly but the decision is yours.” Before walking away.

Joel nods and Ray comes towards him and wraps his skinny arms around the older man. Joel looks over to the receptionist and seeing he doesn’t care before hugging Ray back.  
They let go of each other and Joel leads them outside the clinic. They sit on the grass and Ray lays back and let’s out a sigh.

“Where do you want to go now?”He asks, trying to get away from the topic of his situation.

“Want to go see the pandas?” Joel suggests.  
Ray props himself on the elbows, trying really hard not to put pressure on his forearm

“Sure.” He nods with a small smile

They get up and Joel asks “Is anything broken?”

“Nope, just cut and bruised.” Ray replies trying to sound positive.

They start their way to the pandas; halfway there Ray starts to feel chills run through him.

“Are you okay there kid?” Joel asks stopping dead in his tracks.

“I’m a bit cold.” He replies slightly flinching away from Joel.  
Instead of Joel getting mad he replies “Okay.”

Ray opens one of his eyes to see Joel stripping off his hoodie. Ray catches a glimpse of Joel’s stomach as his shirt rides up from taking off the hoodie.  
“Here you go Ray.” Joel says but Ray doesn’t hear.  
Ray finds his eyes drawn to the bare strip of skin between Joel’s jeans and bottom of his shirt.  
“Kid are you okay?” Joel asks, still holding out the hoodie.

Ray snaps out of his trance and replies “Y.. Yeah.”

“Here you go.” Joel says.

“T..Thank you.”

Joel winks then says “Like what you saw? I saw your eyes wander a bit.”

Ray nods quickly, quickly enough to break his neck.

“Maybe you’ll see more later.” Joel smirks.  
Ray puts on the hoodie on and hides his blush with the large sleeve.

“C’mon kid, let’s go see those furry bastards.” Joel smirks.

Ray nods and they continue with their journey to the pandas.  
They make it there and they stand in front of the barrier in front of the cage.

The panda inside the exhibit is just sitting there and eating bamboo and looking really happy with life.

“That’s it, that’s a panda bear.” Joel says.

Ray looks up to him and shrugs. He looks back at the exhibit and his mind wanders. He thinks about the moment when he say Joel’s stomach then his mind wanders further down and then what Joel would do to him.

He shutters and his face goes red.

Joel takes notice and puts his hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Joel asks.

Ray nods in a yes then covers part of his face with the large sleeves.  
His imagination gets more detailed on all the things Joel would do to him. He feels his pants tighten and he looks up at Joel who is looking at the furry bastards.

“Umm. Sir?” Ray says meekly.  
“Yeah kid.” Joel replies looking at him.

“I have a request.” Ray says.

He leans in and whispers in Joel’s ear nervously “I’m a bit…. Hard.”

Joel’s eyes dart to Ray’s tighten jeans. He whispers to Ray “I can fix that.”

Before Ray could get another word in Joel has Ray’s arm and is dragging him to the closest washroom and pushing him into the last stall.

Ray looks up with wide eyes.

“Do you want this kid? I only will if you want it to happen.” Joel purrs in Ray’s ear.

Ray nods before kissing Joel.

Joel breaks the kiss and whispers seductively in Ray’s ear “Turn it around.”

Ray turns around and fiddles with getting his pants undone. Joel does the same and grabs a condom from his wallet that he put in there recently.  
Ray undoes his pants and pushes them off along with his tuxedo mask boxers.  
Joel takes off his pants and let’s it pool at his feet. He leans over and rubs his semi hard cock against Ray’s ass and sticks two fingers in his mouth before using his other hand to play with Ray’s hard cock.  
The younger man licks all around Joel’s fingers trying to get them as wet as possible and Joel continues to grind against Ray.

Once Ray thinks his fingers are wet enough, he slowly pulls them out of Ray’s mouth and a trail of spit connects Joel’s fingers with Ray’s lips.  
Joel takes his wet fingers and slowly pushes them into Ray’s ass. He starts out slowly and Ray let’s out a few stray moans.  
“Keep it quiet.” Joel hushes but Ray keeps moaning.  
Joel claps a hand over the younger kids mouth.  
Once he stretches out Ray, Joel takes his fingers out and Ray let’s out a groan.  
“Give me a sec.” Joel says before backing away from the younger man.  
Joel slips on a condom and he sees Ray resting on an elbow and jerking himself off. Joel smirks before slowly entering the kid again this time with his cock.

Ray let’s out a loud moan and Joel covers his mouth and shushes him.  
Joel slowly rides him and Ray jacks off some more. Joel is supporting himself with one arm against the stall wall and Ray bent over the toilet.  
“You like this kid?” Joel purrs quietly.  
Ray nods and Joel starts to go faster. Leaving Ray in a state of pain in pleasure with pleasure winning over.  
Ray jerks himself off faster and faster and Joel goes faster and faster.  
Joel says dirty things into the young man’s ear, egging him on for release.

“You know how wrong this is? Letting your teacher fuck you in a public bathroom stall. You’re a dirty boy.” Joel purrs in Ray’s ear.

Ray moans and this makes Joel go faster, in and out of Ray.

Joel leans to Ray and bites and sucks at Ray’s darker skin and a pleased smile forms on his lips when Ray makes little squeaks when he does.  
Ray whimpers and feels a rush of pleasure. Ray clenches and Joel smirks.  
“Close are we?” Joel smirks.

Ray nods against Joel’s hand.  
Joel starts to go faster and let’s go of the wall and Ray’s face then grabs Ray’s hips. He goes faster basically having Ray bounce against his cock. Then sucks on Ray’s neck some more, leaving even more love bites.  
Ray jerks himself off faster and he feels close. He tightens his grip on his cock and after a few more strokes he cums, biting his lip to prevent himself from letting out a loud groan.   
Joel’s smirk grows into a full smile and he goes as faster he can in and out of the now sexually exhausted man.  
He comes into the younger man and let’s out a loud groan and causes Ray to squeak.  
Joel pulls out and rests against the door, almost tripping on his pants that are still around his ankles.  
He examines his work: Ray’s dark red blush to envy the massive love bites that only get darker as they travel up his neck.  
Ray slumps onto the toilet seat but is only knocked out of that trance when a searing pain rushes through his arm from the injured arm touching the side of the toilet seat.

Ray sits up and then just slumps back down on the toilet seat, except sitting on it.  
“Hey there.” He says with a broad smile.  
“Hi.” Joel smirks.  
Ray snuggles in Joel’s hoodie with his pants still down.  
“Hey kid how about you put your pants on?” Joel chuckles.  
Ray nods and stands up before pulling his boxers and pants up and buttoning them. He walks over to Joel and kisses him.  
After a minute of heavy kissing Ray pulls away and says “How about you put your pants on.”

Ray steps back and Joel puts his boxers and pants up with a smirk still on his face.

Joel takes Ray’s hand and they leave the washroom, with a questionable look from a guy at the urinal.  
“Want to continue with our adventure?” Ray smiles.  
“Want to look at some more pandas?” Joel asks with a chuckle.

“Because you want more sex?” Ray asks quietly.  
Joel chuckles and drags Ray towards to pandas. He let’s go of Ray’s hand near the gift shop and Ray stands their dumbfoundedly.

“I’ll be right back kid.” Joel says before entering the store.  
Joel looks through the place and finds the perfect gift for Ray. A small plush panda bear no bigger than Joel’s hands.

He quickly pays for it and comes back out with a plastic bag containing the plushie.  
“What’s that?” Ray asks pointing to the bag, obvious that he has come down from his high.  
“A little something.” Joel shrugs.

Ray attempts to grab the bag but Joel gets it out of his reach.  
Joel starts walking with the bag in hand to a nearby hill, Ray follows and sits down when Joel sits down.  
“Here.” Is all Joel says as he hands Ray the bag.

Ray opens the bag and pulls out the plushie. His mouth opens in awe and he says “Thank you Joel!”

He wraps his arms around the older man, squishing the plushies between the two of them.

Joel hugs Ray back then let’s go after a while.  
They sits there, Ray looking at the plushie and Joel looking at Ray.  
“It’s a proposition actually, the gift.” Joel starts.  
Ray turns his attention to Joel.  
“I’m an asshole who lives with a roommate, I’m almost forty and I play video games a lot. I’m kind of fucked up in the head and I watch the stocks too closely. If you want to still be with me then tell me now.” He continues.  
Ray replies “I don’t care, I’m as fucked up as you are so don’t worry. I like you Joel, don’t worry.”

Joel holds Ray’s hand then says “Well you’re in for one hell of a ride.”

Ray chuckles a bit and Joel tightens his grip on Ray’s hand.  
Joel promises himself that after today he’s going to find out who keeps hurting Ray but right now everything is perfect; a blossoming relationship, a nice sunny day and their at the zoo for crying out loud. Everything is perfect and every other problem seems to just melt away like ice cream on a hot summer day.


	4. Another Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first year since Ray went off to college and Joel is all alone, until a knock at the door captures his attention.

Joel slips out of his car, walking to the front entrance of the school with a box, him and Ray taped back together over the summer break, in his arms.

Ray. Even his name almost makes Joel want to sigh; they didn’t break up or anything, it’s just that they are far away from each other.

Joel still at the high school teaching students whilst Ray is at a college, God knows where. Joel feels like it’s not the same now that they’re now not under the same roof for hours on end, five days a week.  
Joel gets to the door, opening it with a bit of difficulty because of the bulky box in his arms. Once he gets it opens, he walks through. The tired teacher nods at the secretary and walking through the empty, locker lined, barely lit, corridors.  
His footsteps are the only noise in the school, he checks his watch and sees that school won’t start for another hour and that students won’t start piling in for at least another half an hour.  
He reaches the business sector of the school and drops the boxes before getting the door unlocked with the key and a harsh, unforgiving push. The door opens and hits the wall with a creak and a smack.

Joel quickly picks up the box and walks over to his desk, kicking the door behind him, the sound of it’s slam echoing through the desert halls. The room is dark, except for the streams of light pouring in from the windows, exposing the spec dust floating around in the room in the morning rays.  
Joel takes off his coat as he flicks light switches, brightening up the room with artificial light. He tosses his jacket on top of the box resting on the desk, walking over to each of his student’s desks, taking off each chair and setting them to the ground, keeping himself occupied.  
He’s not supposed to slip up whilst teaching.

He has to be the teacher he was last year.

Nothing is supposed to change, even though his brightest student, or in other words, his dangerously young boyfriend, is away.  
Joel realises he was briefly stuck in a daydream when he starts to hear the unmistakable sound of chatter outside his classroom door, signalling students are starting to show up for their first day back.  
He sits down at his desk and runs his fingers through his unkempt hair and sticks a pen in between his teeth, biting at the cap. He quickly checks his watch and sees that he’s going to have to sit here for a remaining half an hour until the bell rings. The fidgeting man runs his fingers through his hair again, trying to push back thoughts of Ray. He knows that the younger will be okay, but, it still makes him worry.

Joel misses the after classes him and Ray shared, throwing his chewed pen to his desk.

Ray would come in and cuddle in Joel’s lap whilst he marked, then Joel would get them out of the school sneakily, so no one they knew would catch them. Sometimes Joel would drive Ray home, or, other times he would bring Ray to his place.

They had made countless plans to visit each other by the end of the week, but Joel feels bad as he doesn’t want Ray to miss out on college life because of him.  
A knock at the door takes Joel out of his thoughts, yet again.   
Expecting an over eager student, he yells to the door. “It’s open!”  
The door opens, Joel talking whilst he sorted out some things on his desk, looking down. “Take your seat.”  
The response is a chuckle and a familiar voice. “Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?”

The man looks up immediately to see Ray, a massive grin gracing his face. Joel notices the notebooks under his arm and the backpack slung on his shoulder, his mind a jumble of questions.  
“Holy fuck!” Joel laughs, his own grin forming wide on his face.  
He jumps up and wraps his arms around Ray, pulling him tightly to his chest.  
“I thought you were gone.” Joel mumbles into Ray’s hair, hugging the smaller tighter.  
“I took another year because my grades weren’t that high.” Ray explains, his voice squeaking near the end because of Joel’s grip. “Can you let go of me, Joel? Please?”  
Joel immediately lets go and kisses Ray’s forehead.  
“You’re staying, then?” Joel asks, unable to hold his grin as he grips Ray’s shoulders lightly.  
“Yep. But next year I’m going to be a college boy for sure.” Ray cracks a smile.  
“What, you’re going to be a big boy now?” Joel asks, a sly smile appearing on his face.  
“Well maybe if you sit down, I’ll show you that I am.” Ray winks, pointing to Joel’s chair.  
Joel takes Ray’s hand and walks over to sit down, seating himself with both arms resting on the arm rests.  
Ray kneels in between Joel’s legs and smirks UP at the older man. He slowly takes off Joel’s pants and boxers with his assistance.  
“Seems like you got bigger.” Ray chuckles, kissing the tip.  
“I ONLY saw you two day ago.” Joel responds, gripping the arms of the chair.  
“Shut up.” Ray grins before taking Joel’s stiffening cock in his mouth.  
Joel stifled a groan and Ray swirls his tongue near the head.  
“School’s is going to start soon.” Joel warns, his voice slipping near the end.  
Ray takes his mouth off of Joel’s cock with a loud pop and says with another smug smile. “I guess this year you’re teaching how to give great blow jobs.”

He puts his mouth back on Joel’s head then slowly makes his way to the base.  
“Holy shit.” Joel groans, his nails digging into the chair.  
He can feel Ray’s lips form their signature smirk before licking around Joel’s shaft. Joel jerks his hips up, attempting to get more in the younger man’s mouth.  
“You know this is illegal right?” Joel asks, his voice strained.  
“I’ll be legal in a short amount of time.” Ray jokes, shutting up as Joel jerks his hips again.  
The younger starts feels himself choke a bit and his eyes get watery, pulling back a bit, going as deep as he can without retching.  
“You’re so fucking talented.” Joel groans, feeling himself start to tense up.  
Ray nods in agreement, his cheeks starting to puff out from lack of breathing.  
“Don’t puff out your cheeks.” Joel groans, looking down at Ray.  
Ray quickly lets out a long sigh through his nose, letting out all the air.  
Joel starts to tense up more, on the verge of coming when the school bell shrieks through the room, causing Ray to jump up, his mouth disconnecting with Joel’s cock with a loud pop, rushing over to the closest desk and sitting down.

Joel quickly zips himself up and wipes away the sweat that started to form over his brow, sitting up properly at the desk, attempting to hide his clear erection. He swiftly leans over and tosses Ray his knapsack, the boy catching it with ease before sitting as normally as possible.  
Students pile in and the whole time Ray’s eyes stay on Joel, the older trying to busy himself with looking at the student’s that were pouring in, the red of a blush still embarrassingly evident on his cheeks.  
When the class settles, Joel gets up to start the class.   
Standing in front of the class introducing himself and the course, Ray lets out a huff, knowing most of this because of last year, as well as Joel reciting it over and over again during their last week of summer together.  
The young teen feels himself bored by the introduction, but as soon as Joel asks if anyone has any questions he peeks to attention when someone asks: “Hey, Mr. Heyman, do you have a boner?”  
Ray’s eyes once lazily on Joel, now go wide eyed, a blush of his own covering his lightly stubbled face.  
This was going to be a fun semester.


End file.
